Fun with Feathers
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius jumped to the wrong conclusion when Remus buys a feather duster. Remus isn't complaining. WolfStar. One-Shot.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Trick or Treat: Prompt: Feather Duster.**

**The Lottery Competition: **6 - Muggle, 14 - Wonder, 17 - Romance (genre), 35 - Down, 36 - Him

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - Book 3, Chapter 12. The Patronus - Write about someone reminiscing.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius sighed, looking at the shopping bags Remus left by the door. No doubt Remus had unpacked the chocolate ice-cream, and got distracted by the ice-cream and a spoon.<p>

It wouldn't surprise him, it happened every time Remus done the shopping. At least Remus put all the cold goods away in the fridge and freezer before being distracted.

Sirius grabbed the other bags, dragging them into the kitchen and dumping them on the counter. He opened the first one, taking out the tins, stacking them in the cupboard, before emptying two carrier bags of sweets.

Mostly chocolate.

He couldn't help but laugh at how Remus had gotten carried away. That was another thing he loved about his boyfriend. Remus who was always so sensible, was just like a little kid when it came to buying chocolate.

Sirius opened the cabinet and stocked the chocolate bars, the chocolate buttons, and various other chocolates inside, before emptying a bag of cleaning supplies. He stacked everything in the cupboard under the kitchen sink. Remus said he preferred to clean up the muggle way when he was restless around the full moon, and Sirius didn't mind one bit.

As he got to the bottom of the bag, he pulled out a large packet, and stared at it curiously. His eyes looked at the wrapper, as he wondered what the large item was.

'Feather duster'.

Sirius frowned. What in the hell was a feather duster?

He ripped open the packaging, and ran his fingers over the feathers.

What was this for?

It felt nice as it brushed against his fingers, making Sirius recall a few days before when he had bought Remus a new quill. It hadn't been cheap as it was a Rainbow Lorikeet feather quill, but it was beautiful and when it came to Remus, there was nothing that man didn't deserve.

It wasn't often Remus allowed gifts, but his favourite quill had broken, and Sirius had purchased a new one before Remus could go and get himself a nice one.

Sirius would give him everything he could, even though Remus asked for nothing but Sirius and a lifetime supply of chocolate. The chocolate was assumed, but Sirius felt it was a very accurate assumption.

Sirius brushed the feather duster down his arm, and his thoughts raced back, thinking about the Lorikeet quill. Thinking about how he brought it into the bedroom the same night he gave it to Remus. How he spent ages slowly running the feather over Remus' body, driving him insane, causing Remus to make delicious sounds. As it was so close to the full moon, Remus' skin was sensitive and he responded to the touch ardently.

It couldn't be a coincidence that Remus went out and bought a giant feather thing a few days later. Sirius wondered if he had somehow caused Remus to have a feather kink. Not that he would complain at all, he couldn't wait to try the new toy out. The full moon had just gone, and Remus would still be sensitive to the touch.

Sirius quickly finished with the shopping, throwing everything into the cupboards, and kicked off his shoes in the hallway.

Armed with the feather duster, he walked to the living room, his eyes falling on Remus who was enjoying a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream a little bit too much, in Sirius' opinion. He had a feeling Remus was licking the spoon like that for his benefit. Hiding the duster behind his back, he coughed to get Remus' attention, even though he knew that Remus was aware of his presence.

"Bedroom, now," he ordered, and Remus grinned at him, sticking the tub on the side and tapping it with his wand to keep it cold. He passed Sirius in the doorway, brushing himself against the pure-blood on the way, his eyes narrowed slightly, and a smirk on his lips. Sirius followed him, his gaze on Remus' arse as Remus undone his trousers, letting them drop to the floor halfway to the bedroom. Remus pulled off his jumper and his t-shirt, dropping them on the floor.

In the past, Remus had shyly kept himself covered or kept it dark, scared to let Sirius see his scars. But over the couple of years they had been together, Sirius had shown Remus exactly how much he enjoyed his body. Remus had become more confident, and didn't try to hide his body from Sirius anymore.

In fact, he knew the effect his body had on his boyfriend, and there had been times when Sirius had come home to find Remus waiting for him.

Naked.

Sirius let out a moan at the sight of his boyfriend wearing nothing but boxers. That was another good thing about the days surrounding the full moon.

Remus was always horny. It was a wonder they left the bedroom those days. Sometimes Sirius would be lucky to get those days off work, and they would stay in the bedroom, exploring each other. Even though they knew every inch of each other's skin, it was always new and exciting getting to explore all over again. Sirius would never tire of Remus' body.

Remus walked into the bedroom, and Sirius followed, the duster behind his back.

"Where do you want me?" Remus asked.

Sirius withdrew the duster. "I want to know why you bought this?"

Remus stared at it for a moment, before looking back at Sirius. "That's for cleaning."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't lie to me, love. I know you like the feel of feathers."

"Yes, but that's a feather duster. It's used for cleaning," Remus insisted.

Sirius grinned at him.

"You can't make me believe that. Feathers aren't for cleaning, they're for making naughty Werewolves squirm and beg."

"They can do both," Remus said impatiently. Why was Sirius standing in the doorway talking about feather dusters, when they could be doing something much more enjoyable and satisfying?

"So, you're telling me that you don't want me to take this and run it all over your body like I did with that feather quill the other day?" Sirius asked, running the feathers through his fingers.

Remus' eyes flicked back to the feather duster.

"We can always get a new duster," Remus decided, his amber eyes meeting Sirius' lustful grey. "Where do you want me?"

"Where don't I want you?" Sirius murmured, closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Words - 1066**


End file.
